


a heartbeat of indulgence, a tantalising mirage

by flying_dream



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love (but Wooseok doesn't know that), Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_dream/pseuds/flying_dream
Summary: The first thing Wooseok is aware of is warmth. He feels so, so warm.(Alternatively: Wooseok falls asleep in Jinhyuk's bed and then spends the next morning pining after him.)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	a heartbeat of indulgence, a tantalising mirage

**Author's Note:**

> idk if any of you are familiar with my fic runaway baby (the spiderman!seungyul one), but this fic is set in the same universe as it. i'd intended to write a spin-off about how weishin had gotten together, but it didn't work out and this scene was the only thing i have to show for it lmao. i figured i might as well upload it anyway in like a little slice-of-life/drabble thing since you don't need to have read runaway baby to understand it.
> 
> context: in their first year of uni, wooseok's shitty roommate sexiles him from their dorm room last-minute with nothing but the clothes on his back + a pair of joggers to change into in the morning and jinhyuk came through for him with a place to stay (aka his own bed). wooseok fancies the crap out of him but doesn't think the feeling is mutual.

The first thing Wooseok is aware of is warmth. He feels so, so warm. The duvet surrounds him as if cuddling him, tucking him away in a safe embrace. It feels soft against his skin and he can feel it rise and fall in a regular, relaxing beat. Sighing in contentment, he tightens his grip and sinks further into the comfort.

The second thing he becomes aware of is a distant, persistent vibration somewhere near his head. Wooseok frowns, not willing to open his eyes and find out what it is. After a moment, he feels the duvet shift underneath him; the vibration stutters to a stop seconds later.

“Hello?” Jinhyuk’s voice is rough with sleep. It sounds oddly close to Wooseok’s ear. “Hm, no this is Jinhyuk. Wooseok’s asleep.” There’s a pause. “Yeah, I’ll let him know you called. Bye.”

Something lands on the bed with a soft thud. A second later, a hand comes to rest on Wooseok’s head and fingers run through his hair gently, almost as if the action isn’t a conscious one. He sighs once more and leans into the gesture, nuzzling the soft fabric against his cheek. Beneath it beats the steady drum of a heartbeat.

It is around this point that it dawns on Wooseok that he’s not wrapped up in a duvet – he’s wrapped up in a _person._ More specifically: Jinhyuk. It’s Jinhyuk’s heartbeat against his ear, Jinhyuk’s fingers scratching delicately at his scalp, Jinhyuk’s arms secure around him. And it’s _his_ arm hooked around Jinhyuk’s middle, his leg slung over the other boy’s hip, his head tucked under his chin. He’s cuddling Lee goddamn Jinhyuk.

One thing’s for certain: Wooseok’s no longer asleep.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, he opens his eyes and tilts his head up to confirm his findings – and yes, there it is. Jinhyuk’s face just above his own, dark hair peeking out from under the hood of his adorable onesie. Wooseok has less than a second to dimly appreciate his beauty before Jinhyuk’s eyes open and then crinkle as he offers a sleepy smile.

“Morning,” he murmurs.

He can only blink. “Uh, m-morning,” he says dumbly. What the fuck. Surely it should be illegal to look good this early in the morning, right? Then, Wooseok remembers that he’s sprawled on top of the other boy and shoots up, cheeks reddening. When Jinhyuk looks at him in alarm, he blurts, “Oh God, I’m so sorry, I just manhandled you in my sleep. Sorry, I didn’t mean to – “

Jinhyuk laughs. “Oh, that? Don’t worry about it. I like skinship.”

“Yes, but – but.” _It’s different because I fancy you_ , he thinks. It’s not like he can share that without making things awkward though. Or without seeming like an opportunistic creep. “Still. I kind of just sprung myself on you last night and now I just – you know, I just… lay on top of you.”

He rolls his eyes. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“Still, I – “

“Oh, for the love of God,” hisses Changhyun from the other side of the room. “He said he doesn’t mind the damn cuddling. Now can you two lovebirds shut the fuck up and let a man sleep? It’s seven in the fucking morning.”

Wooseok freezes, eyes wide. Below him, Jinhyuk mirrors his expression before it shatters with amusement. He pulls Wooseok back down on top of him. “You heard the man,” he snickers, shifting so his arm is under Wooseok’s pillow. “Let’s shut up and go to sleep.”

He’s too embarrassed to even protest.

Jinhyuk takes his silence as a green light, long legs easily tangling up with his. He adjusts the duvet and blankets so that they’re both properly shielded against the winter chill and then slides his arm around Wooseok’s waist. In spite of the harsh whispers of logic in the back of his mind – the ones that remind him that he likes Jinhyuk in a way that isn’t reciprocated which probably makes all of this incredibly creepy on his part – Wooseok practically melts against him. His hand moves to rest on top of Jinhyuk’s in quite possibly the least platonic gesture ever. In the glow of the early morning, he can’t bring himself to care.

They lie in silence for a few minutes, content.

“By the way,” Jinhyuk whispers, mouth hovering close to his ear. It turns red under the attention. “Seungyoun called earlier. Just before you woke up. I told him you’d call back later since you were still asleep.”

Great. Now Seungyoun knows he’s spent the night with Jinhyuk. God, he’s never going to live it down.

“Oh okay,” Wooseok says. “He probably just wants to talk about his internship. I’ll call him back later when Changhyun won’t kill me for waking him up again.”

Jinhyuk snorts a soft laugh. The feel of his breath against Wooseok’s face sends a thrill through him. If he wants to, if he really considers it, he could easily turn and press their mouths together. The possibility glimmers before him, entirely within reach. Wooseok closes his eyes to block it out and focuses on something less tempting – the weight of Jinhyuk’s legs on top of his, the solidness of the cheap university bed, the soft contentment of being able to just lie here and exist beside him.

And before he knows it, he falls asleep.

He wakes a few hours later to the light of the winter noon sun. Wooseok yawns and stretches his arms out, accidentally hitting the boy beside him.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles, glancing over at Jinhyuk.

He smiles good-naturedly over his phone. “Don’t worry about it. Had a good sleep?”

His hair is freshly wet, Wooseok notices, and a citrus scent clings to his skin. He must’ve showered in the hours that Wooseok was knocked out; the sight of it abruptly causes him to realise how grimy he feels, and he can’t help but grimace.

“Yeah, it was great,” he says truthfully, “but I should probably get back to my room and shower.”

“You can shower here,” Jinhyuk says, sitting up as Wooseok does. “I have some spare towels and you can borrow one of my tops to go with your joggers. I was thinking of grabbing brunch if you want?”

He looks at him hopefully and honestly, how can Wooseok say no to that face? It’d be like kicking a puppy when it’s down. Besides, grabbing brunch together sounds great. Almost like going on a little date if he deludes himself enough.

“Okay, if you’re not sick of me already.”

Jinhyuk beams at him and it’s like watching the sun light up. “Never,” he vows. “You’re one of my favourite people, Wooseokie.”

His heart skips a beat. “Just one of them?” he teases, playing it off like it’s no big deal. _One of his favourite people –_ he’s one of his favourite people. Fuck, he feels like squealing. “Surely I deserve to have the top spot?”

“Pay for this brunch and you might just get there.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ the one who suggested getting brunch and _I’m_ the one who has to pay for it?”

“Well.” Jinhyuk shrugs, eyes crinkling in amusement. “I did save you from getting hypothermia and dying last night. I even sacrificed my bed for you. It’s the least I deserve, don’t you think?”

Wooseok shoves him lightly. “And here I thought you did it out of the kindness of your heart.” He crawls out of bed, giving him one last evaluating glance over his shoulder before he enters the bathroom. He concedes, “I suppose I could treat you.”

“Number one spot is looking real close, Wooseok!” Jinhyuk calls after him. “You’re almost there!”

The door shuts behind him, muffling the other boy’s chuckles. And for a second – just a brief snatch of time, just a heartbeat of indulgence – Wooseok lets himself bask in the warmth of the laughter, in the tantalising mirage of having his feelings returned. He meets his reflection in the mirror over the sink and is unsurprised to see the soft smile that tugs on his mouth.

Later, he’ll freak out about everything that’s happened over the past twenty four hours. He’ll panic about how obviously smitten he must be, how he imposed himself on Jinhyuk’s hospitality without any notice (although technically, that’s his roommate’s fault for not giving him a heads-up about bringing a girl back to their dorm), how he’s broken half a dozen rules he’s set for himself when it comes to Jinhyuk. He’ll spiral and then probably call Seungyoun to cheer him up without outright saying he needs cheering up, though that won’t stop his best friend from figuring it out regardless.

But for now, Wooseok smiles at his reflection and feels so, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is so not my greatest work like at all, but i wanted to upload something because i have not done so, like, at all in 2020. all of my x1 fics are still WIPs bc i can't finish a fic to save my life :((( but i hope you enjoyed this anyway??? i have never written anything so short in my life ohmygod
> 
> [[twitter](https://twitter.com/thotforcsy)] | [[cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjasmine)]


End file.
